


[Podfic] Hope the libel suit was worth it.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a Jerk!, Gen, I LOL'd so hard, Justin Hammer is a Jerk!, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Seriously go and read this story., Tony is a Jerk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary written by Lexxorz:</p>
<p>Justin Hammer went to jail, so Tony figured he wouldn't have to deal with that idiot for a long time. Except, while he was in jail, Justin Hammer wrote a book. He even managed to find a publisher for it. And in that book, he makes a very awkward assertion. Tony doesn't get why everyone is so willing to believe he'd sleep with Hammer, but he has to do something about it. He's not going to let Hammer get off scot free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hope the libel suit was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope the libel suit was worth it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845526) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Firstly: Big shout out to Lexxorz for being totally awesome with me doing this. Seriously go and read their stuff it is legitimately _amazing_
> 
> Secondly: Usual apologies/ excuses for quality, vocal talents, etc. ^_^
> 
> Comments, constructive criticisms and recommendations would all be REALLY APPRECIATED!!!

Enjoy the story people.... I know I did.

MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c3xqsco6rruj73g/Hopethelibelsuitwasworthit..mp3>


End file.
